1. Field
Embodiments are generally related to a system and method to improve caching accuracy by using snapshot technology.
2. Related
A cache allows for the storage of data, so that future requests for that data can be served faster. When data is requested, if the data exists within the cache, this request can be served quickly by reading the cache. Alternatively, when the requested data is not contained within the cache, the data is retrieved from the original storage location, which is comparatively slower. Snapshot technology enables the copying and preservation of a state of a storage device at any given moment for restoring the storage device in the event that it fails.